


The Great Trial

by Turtleyurtley



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon Compliant, Darknut - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Great Fairy Fountain Trial, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleyurtley/pseuds/Turtleyurtley
Summary: Link finds himself in the trial of the great fairy. He must defeat hoards of enemies without regaining any health (For the most part). He finds that that is a task easier said then done.----------------------------------------------------Aka: Me being bad at video games.
Kudos: 1





	The Great Trial

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this about my experience with this trial. It was like ten at night and I was just being dumb. So this morning I was like, "Yo lets write this down." I did and here we are. 
> 
> Quick note: I'm really not amazing with punctuation. Sorry if I kill you with my terrible punctuation.

Link was thrown into this whole hero thing against his own will. Sure he would accept it but still some warning might have been nice. Just a month or so ago he was just a boy from a small village. He had never even been outside the Faron region before this. So when he found himself transformed into a wolf in some other reality, he was understandably freaked out. However, he pushed through. He grew up. He took on the duty of a hero without hesitation.  
  
After pushing through seven dungeons, Link takes a break. He decided to go on a search for poes. His search brought him to the Gerudo desert. When he warped there, he finally noticed the large piece of the Eldin bridge that had been missing for awhile. Well Midna noticed and yelled at Link to do something about it. So once the bridge was back in place, they warped back. Something new had appeared. Or rather something new had been uncovered. Where the bridge piece once stood, a dark staircase was now visible.  
  
Link -Being the courageous idiot he is- decided to explore the new area. he was immediately greeted by a drop into a small room. He heard something make noise behind him. So of course he turned around. When he turned around, he was greeted by a purple monster. Without even a second thought, he jumped into the air and swung his blade. The monster fell to the ground. Link was not feeling pitiful today. He jumped again, this time pointing his sword downwards. The blue sword plunged into the monster's chest. Causing it to gasp in pain. A second passed before it began to disappear. It turned into a void. Leaving nothing behind except for a yellow rupee.  
  
A door opened once Link killed the monster. Link pressed forward. He wasn't going to stop anytime soon. The process repeated ,A fall, more monsters, a door opening, until a fall brought him to a pool of water. Link had a false hope that this was the end. Too bad it wasn't. A fairy sat in the middle and told Link that he would need the spinner to move forward. They didn't say the spinner but it was heavily implied. 

After clearing some floors, Link comes to a halt. He has taken care of the enemies he could see. Yet the door had not opened. He was somewhat stumped as to why he couldn't proceed. Even though his movement was clearly hindered by something. After a few minutes, he remembered sometimes things aren't visible to people. He called on Midna to help him transform. Once he did, he knew something had to be on him. Midna was waving her arms and kicking her legs like crazy.  
He activated his senses and saw that there were rats all over his body. His instinct took over and he spun in a quick circle. Killing the rats. When he heard the door open, he sighed in relief. He had found something in the ground. When he dug it up, his health replenished a small amount. He needed that boost. 

Slaying monsters until he sees the next fairy is all that's on his mind. Once he accomplishes this goal two more times, he is almost certain it is over. He enters what he presumes to be the last room. He knows that no matter what is in there he will only be able to survive a few hits. He has the enchanted armor -and a full bag of rupees to go with it- so he figures that worst case scenario he can use the armor to save some health.

When he descended into the room he was greeted by two tall figures. Two tall knights in shining armor. Two heavily armed and heavily protected enemies. Two darknuts. Link felt a small part of him get crushed be the realization that he probably wouldn't make it out of here alive. However, he wasn't going to let that keep him from fighting. 

He charged while holding his shield in front -It was more like a defensive walk. One of the enemies swatted at him with its axe. It bounced off the shield. Link smiled slightly. His smile faded when he felt himself get flung across the room. His health was in terrible shape. He had a fairy revive him once already, as well as use up his red chu chu jelly. He had no back up. This was it. All he had left was the enchanted armor. 

When he put it on he could feel his rupees draining. He had to act quickly. He started siderolling out of the darknuts's attacks. When he emerged behind them, he tried to stab them. It didn't even daze them. He tried shield attacks and even the helm splitter. Nothing seemed to be working. He couldn't remember how to defeat these things. He managed to get a piece of armor off one of them before his armor turned blue. Link found his movement hindered. Before he could do anything, an axe sliced into him and caused him to black out.

He woke up outside the fairy fountain trial. He had been so close to finishing it. He just needed to prepare and try again. Without any time to waste he warped to Oradon spring trying to prepare for his next attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a multi-chapter thing. Who knows?
> 
> The only other social media I have is recolor lol.


End file.
